


Second Galaxy to the Right

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: Killian Jones, one of the most notorious smugglers in the galaxy usually isn't one for rescue missions, but when a mysterious client pays him handsomely to retrieve the lost Princess of Misthaven, he finds himself headed for the planet he hates most.It should be easy. Find the Princess, and take her back to Arendelle. He didn’t count on stubborn old friends and enemy soldiers getting in the way and making a mess of it all.Now lost in the middle of the jungle, the Evil Queen and Lost Boys hot on their tail, the group must figure out how to work together if they want to make it out alive.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: CS Neverland New Year





	Second Galaxy to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! My CSNEVERLANDNEWYEAR!
> 
> Thank you so much to @donteattheappleshook and @elizabeethan for helping me bounce ideas, and thank you to @ultraluckycatnd for the beta!

Neverland hadn’t changed much in the time he’d been gone. The port towns were still seedy, the boy’s prison in shambles, and the cries from the jungle were there as its delinquents reigned terror on the whole damn planet. 

It had been years since his time on the blasted rock, but even the experience he’d gained with age couldn’t prepare him for a return. He looked down, glaring at the hook that had replaced his left hand. So long ago, but a memory that had not faded with time.

Briefly, he wondered if she’d even survived, and if she hadn’t, would his client still pay him?

With a heavy sigh, Killian made his way into the tavern he’d been led to. After a month of hunting down Princess Emma of Misthaven, he was about to face the moment of truth. Was she still alive? If she was… would she even come with him willingly?

He spotted her right away. Her attire fit the position she was trying to keep, but her fumbling with drinks and food gave her away. She was sorely out of place, leading him to wonder how she’d managed to stay alive on her own.

“Hook.” Through the noise, a voice that needed no introduction caught him. Now he knew exactly how Emma had managed to get through her ordeal. 

She’d had help.

“How are you, Tink?” he asked, turning to face the proprietor of the establishment. “I wasn’t aware you were still here.” 

“I wasn’t aware you’d ever come back,” she returned. “But I’ve heard plenty about your exploits across the galaxy.”

“Keeping tabs on me, love?” he asked. “I’m flattered.”

“It’s not every day a Lost Boy gets off this planet and makes a name for himself,” she said. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”

“Dammit!” A loud crash sounded, and both he and Tink looked up to see Emma, on her ass and covered in the ale she’d been trying to serve.

“Hands off!” Tink shouted to the patrons who’d rushed over to the fallen barmaid. She shot Killian a look, then moved quickly to tend to Emma. He heard the rushed apologies, and Tink’s reassurances. Then, before he knew it, Emma was being whisked away, likely to clean up.

She was also very likely done for the night if Tink had anything to say about it. 

He pulled up a seat at a booth in the corner, away from the rowdiest of patrons. When Tink returned, she found him quickly, and joined him. “So what are you doing here, Hook?” she asked.

“Your barmaid,” he began.

“Is off limits,” she stated. “Try again.”

He rolled his eyes, then leaned closer. “I’ve been looking for her,” he said. “And I suppose I should count myself lucky for finding her so quickly upon my arrival here, but it’s been a long month of tracking her down, and-”

“Why were you tracking her?” Tink interrupted.

“I do believe that’s my business,” he said. “You don’t need all the details.”

“Actually, I do,” she countered. “See, Emma’s under my protection here, and I refuse to let her fall into the wrong hands.”

There was something she wasn’t saying. _Why_ she’d chosen to protect Emma was unclear. Did she know who she really was? “I’m only trying to help her,” he tried.

“Who sent you?”

“My client was anonymous,” he stated.

“Exactly my point.” Tink shook her head and pushed away from the table. “You don’t know who they are, or what they truly want with her. She’s been through enough already, and I’ll not send her to her death because a smuggler has decided to play the hero.”

“Tink-”

“No,” she insisted. “You’re not changing my mind. Smuggling goods is one thing. I turn a blind eye to that every day. But you’re talking about a _person_ here. An innocent one at that. So, I hope you managed to get an up front payment, because you won’t be getting anything for delivery.”

* * *

Killian paced around his quarters as he tried to piece everything together. Surely his client wasn’t a threat to the Princess. They had seemed eager for her return, but not in a way that had him questioning their motives.

Not that he should care. He got paid for delivery. What happened to her after was none of his business.

Still, his conscience would never let him live it down if any harm came to her. He knew little of her story, only that she was on the run for a reason. 

He’d made up his mind the moment Tink refused to help. He’d earn Emma’s trust, and bring her to his client. If it turned out they meant her harm, he’d help her escape.

 _After_ they paid him of course.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. That plan was still a long way off from happening. He’d been in port nearly two days and was no closer to figuring things out. Tink wouldn’t even let him look at Emma, so talking to her… anything that might help him earn his trust was out of the question.

“Bloody hell,” he grumbled. He didn’t want to blow his entire reward shacking up in Neverland.

A knock on the hatch jarred his thoughts. He wanted to do nothing and just hope the intruder left, but thought better of it and opened it to greet his visitor.

“I know you’ve been watching me.”

He blinked, amazed that Emma not only stood in front of him, but she’d been brave enough to confront him at all. He could grab her right now and speed away, but then, he knew Tink would send one of her friends after him.

One didn’t own a seedy tavern without making a few friends in low places. Friends who wouldn’t hesitate to end him at her command.

“Well?” Emma stood there, arms crossed, a stern look on her face. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

He bit back a chuckle, not wanting her to know how her current disposition was more amusing than threatening. “Why don’t you come in, and we can have a chat, Princess?”

A small gasp escaped when she realized he knew exactly who she was. Just as quickly as her facade disappeared, she’d schooled her features again to the sternness from before. “I’m not stupid,” she bit back. “I’m not going to just waltz onto your ship where I’ll be at your mercy.”

“We can’t very well go back to the tavern,” he said. “Tink would whisk you away from me before I could give you any answers.” 

“This was a mistake,” she snapped. “I don’t want your answers. Just… leave me alone.” She turned and started walking away, only to stop abruptly.

Killian stepped out of his ship and followed her gaze to see a fleet of ships headed their way. They were still far off, but it was clear that they belonged to the one person he _knew_ wanted Emma dead.

_Regina._

There wasn’t much he knew about the hostile takeover, but it was clear the woman had it out for the former royal family. No one had heard from the true monarchs in months, and Emma had been in hiding for just as long. 

“Emma!” he hissed, relieved when she looked back at him. “Come on, love. You can hide on my ship.”

While he was under no illusions that she actually trusted him, he was grateful when she accepted his help. “I’ll have you killed-”

“I know,” he groaned as he closed the hatch behind them. “You’ll have me killed if I step out of line. Now come on, I’ve got a place you can hide out until they’ve gone.”

He didn’t like the idea of hiding her like she was smuggled goods, but his secret compartment had gotten him out of worse binds. Her discomfort would save her life.

“We can’t just take off,” he stated, sitting on the ground next to the floor panel. He kept it propped so she wouldn’t feel so closed in, only determined to shut it if the Queen’s minions decided to search his ship. “It’ll look suspicious if I leave just as they’ve arrived. We’ll stay here for now, and you’ll be safe if they decide to search. Once they leave, you can resume your life at the tavern and no one will be the wiser.”

“You mean you’re not going to just kidnap me?” she asked.

“Of course not,” he assured her. As easy as it would be, it wouldn’t be right. He _had_ to earn her trust.

A loud pounding on the ship caught their attention. “Duck down,” he instructed, closing Emma into the secret compartment. When the knocking wouldn’t stop, he shouted at the intruder, then opened the hatch. 

“Tink?”

She pushed her way onto the ship, shutting the hatch behind her. “Is she here?” she asked, her tone panicked and rushed. “Emma. Is she on board?”

“Aye,” he nodded. 

“We have to go then,” she stated. 

“Tinkerbell-”

“Now!” she demanded. “Regina’s lackeys are destroying the tavern. They _know_ she’s here and that I’m hiding her!”

He wanted to ask how, but her insistence troubled him. “Get Emma out of the hold,” he instructed. “I’m assuming you remember where it is?” When Tink nodded, he made his way towards the cockpit. “Get her up here and buckled in. I’ll prepare for takeoff.”

As he started up the ship, Tink brought Emma up and the two of them buckled in. He could see through both the windows and on his screen that a team of soldiers were headed their way. “Hold on,” he said. “It’s going to be bumpy seas ahead!” 

Instead of going by sea, however, he lifted the ship into the air and pulled away from the port as quickly as possible. 

“They’re following us!” Emma shouted as she watched the screen. “Can’t you get off this planet?”

“I haven’t got the power for that, Princess,” he informed her. Flying or sailing was one thing. Jettisoning himself into space took far more time to prepare for than they had. “We’ll outrun them,” he said as he dodged the fire that was aimed at them. One of Regina’s ships had given chase and followed them over the jungle canopy. “Once we’re safe, we’ll fuel up and I’ll have what I need to rocket us off this damned planet.”

“Do your guns still work?” Tink asked.

“Aye,” he gritted out. 

“Perfect.” Tink unbuckled and made her way to the gunner’s pod. 

“You two know each other?” Emma asked.

“Now is not the time for stories, love,” he growled, dodging yet another volley of fire. The alarm sounded out a warning, indicating they’d been hit. Silently, he prayed the shields would hold up until Tink was able to lay waste to their pursuer.

“Got ‘em!” Tink shouted in victory. Killian grinned when he saw the enemy ship explode on screen. The celebration was short lived, however, when she shouted again. “There’s more of them!”

Three more ships were hot on their tail. The alarm started wailing out another warning, and Killian smashed his fist on the panel in anger. He _knew_ they’d been hit, dammit. There was no need to be reminded that they were close to crashing.

“One down!” Tink informed them. But he knew that she was well aware they were now fighting a losing battle. The shields weren’t holding anymore, and one more hit-

As if his very thoughts had summoned it, they took the fated damage he’d been worried about. He quickly glanced over to Emma, whose knuckles were white as she gripped her seat.

* * *

This was how she was going to die. On a pirate ship in the middle of an unforgiving jungle. How long would it be until someone recovered their bodies? Or would there be nothing left of them to find? She’d heard stories about the jungle’s inhabitants, and how the only thing keeping them from taking over the whole planet was the bounty that many had on their heads. 

The bounties _and_ the leader that even Tink’s patrons seemed to be afraid of. 

She could hear Killian and Tink shouting, but their voices seemed so far away compared to the blaring alarms and racket being made as they crashed through the trees. 

The crash when they finally hit the ground shook through her body and jolted her forward violently, as if being belted in was useless. Her head connected with something solid, but by then, she was too far gone to even put together what it was.

When she finally blinked her eyes open, she found she was no longer buckled into her seat, and they didn’t even seem to be on the ship anymore. The room was dim, but even the small amount of light was making her head throb. When she tried to sit up, a wave of nausea washed over her, and she barely kept from falling forward and hitting her head all over again.

“Easy there, lass,” she heard the man she’d confronted say. He eased her back down and she noted he set a pail next to the makeshift bed she’d been placed on. “You’ve got quite the injury, and you need a bit of rest.”

“Tink?” she asked, her voice dry and cracked.

“Gone for help,” he stated. “Here… why don’t you try some water?” He helped her prop up and brought a cup to her lips. Most of the water dribbled down her chin, but what did make it to her mouth was a soothing balm to her dry throat. 

“Who the hell are you?” she asked, realizing that she’d never gotten a name. He seemed to know who she was, which should have frightened her, but after he’d helped her evade Regina’s soldiers, she decided he could be trusted to keep her alive.

For now.

“Killian Jones,” he introduced himself. 

“Not working for Regina?” she asked.

He hesitated, “I don’t believe I am. After the debacle at the tavern, I’d like to say I’m fairly certain. But whoever sent me to find you seemed pretty desperate. Is there anyone else you know that might be looking for you?”

“No.” She closed her eyes, hoping he’d take the hint that she didn’t want to discuss it further. Everyone she’d ever loved was dead thanks to Regina. Her life had gone from charmed to shattered in a matter of seconds. 

“We’ll get out of this,” he assured her. “And perhaps… someone who cares for you is still out there.”

“Or Regina just used you to find me,” she grumbled. 

“I won’t let her get to you,” he promised. 

She almost believed him. 

* * *

Emma was still hurting by the time Tink returned with help, but Killian was relieved that she was starting to look - and sound - a lot better. When his friend and her ally entered the cave, Emma was sitting up and drinking water without his help.

It was a start, but they’d need her to be in better condition if there was any hope of making it out of the jungle alive.

“Hook.”

Killian offered their new guest a smile, but the dark haired woman just glared at him. “Nice to see you again, Tiger Lily,” he said, then looked at Tink. “You didn’t tell her?”

“Oh, she told me,” Tiger Lily stated. “The only reason I didn’t tell her to get lost was because unlike _some people,_ I don’t turn my back on a friend.”

“Bloody hell,” he grumbled. “You _know_ I couldn’t stay here.” If anything, his presence was more of a hindrance than a help by the time he’d found a way out of the jungle and off the damned planet. 

She turned her attention to Emma, but not without one last dirty look at Killian. If anyone could help the Princess, it was Tiger Lily. Years of isolation in the jungle, hunting down Lost Boys had not only given her a quick reflex when it came to a fight, but she’d learned how to heal even the most dire of wounds. 

They’d been friends once, the three of them. He’d been younger then, barely fifteen, convicted of a crime he hadn’t committed, and sent to the Neverland Boys Prison. Pan himself was more human than machine back then as well. Killian had helped him revolt against their cruel captors, but once freed, he quickly realized that his one-time ally was far worse than any warden.

Tink and Tiger Lily had helped him escape. They were the ones who’d taught him how to fight. Defend himself. He’d worked in Tink’s tavern for a time, and helped Tiger Lily with wrangling Lost Boys, earning him a bit of a wage.

But his rivalry with Pan was a dangerous one. As the years wore on, the boy had turned to science in an attempt to obtain eternal youth. Most would think he was just another cyborg, but Killian knew better. 

He was a bloody demon.

It was Pan’s new hardware that helped him best Killian in their final fight. Tiger Lily had found him, now handless, bleeding out in the middle of the jungle. She and Tink had fixed him up and nursed him back to health.

Instead of thanking them, he’d gone and joined a pirate’s crew the first chance he got. He’d returned a couple times, having the occasional adventure with Tink. She was always the more forgiving of the two. 

This was the first time he’d seen Tiger Lily in nearly ten years. 

She didn’t say much, but he knew that the minute they were in the clear, she’d never want to see him again.


End file.
